A need exists for a plurality of wearable accessories that can provide for tracking of admissions, controlling access of admissions, as well as enabling a wearer to interact with a performance at a controlled access venue, thereby enabling the wearer to more fully become involved in a performance.
A need exists for a method of using a plurality of wearable accessories that can provide for tracking of admissions, controlling access of admissions, as well as enabling a wearer to interact with a performance at a controlled access venue, thereby enabling the apparatus holder to more fully become involved in a performance.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.